Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Mystery
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-021-Blue-s-Big-Mystery?id=61597 (episode begins) (Book opens) Steve: Hello out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Flea: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We came in) (to meet Steve) Gerald: Hi Steve. Steve: Hi. Come on. Something mysterious happened. Now I'll tell you about it. Zack: Mysterious. Were you been stolen? Steve: Blue and I had finished up our toast and jelly when suddenly, while playing, we lost our ball passing a wall. Fiona: Did you went to go get it? Steve: Well, we went to get it, until suddenly, we found next to a tunnel. Andrina: Yes? Yes? Steve: We picked up the ball and returned it back to where we had it. Sandy: Wait. Before we got here, We saw that card board box fort. Didn't you see it too? Steve: Of course we did. It's just like a tunnel on a railroad and a motorway and a sea tunnel. Robert: I didn't build it. Tanya: Neither did I. Gumball: Not me. Darwin: Me neither. Anais: Neither three. Jaden: Me either. Stephen Squirrelsky: Did you build it, Blue? Sandy: Well? Slappy: No? Skippy: Yes? (Blue shakes her head) Andrew: Then who else has done it? Ellie: Don't look at me. Johnny Bravo: No-one else has done it. (Blue gets an idea and place a pawprint on the screen) Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, That's a good idea. Weird Harold: Blue wants to play Blue's Clues to figure out who made the tunnel. Bill: Make sure that her pawprints will be on the clues. Tito: That's right. (Pawprint walked away) Wallace: Now all we need is Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Together, Let's be detectives. Sandy: Yeah. So that we can find out the problem. (We came to Drawer) Harry: Hey Drawer. Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. If you please. Earl: You look like Sherlock. Amy Fourpaws: Sherlock Homes, to be exact. Stinky: Played by Basil Rathbone. Elbert: From The Great Mouse Detective. (Drawer opens up) Kesha: Thanks. Alexia: Let's get this started. Freddi: Right away. (We sing and dance) (to the song) Rocky: Rock me! My heart is thumpin’-pumpin’, I have my favorite thing. (That’s fun with sounds!) It makes my dobble wobble, It makes me want to sing. Yeah! Andrina: Same here! Kenai: It makes my divver shiver, It knocks the shakes off the shelf. It winds me up so tight-right, I just can’t help myself. Big C: This is fun! Comquateater: Gotta have that Frog slime, goat grime, fun time, Rhyme-A-Rooey. Grass huts, peanuts, worm guts, Good ‘n gooey. Hen coop, big scoop, green goop, Pretty puey. Frog slime, goat grime, fun time, Rhyme-A-Rooey. Julimoda: Sing it! Flea: It drives me crazy, It takes me to the top. Oopsy-doopsy daisy, I’m flippin’ out, and I can’t stop! Buena Girl: Yay! Blossom: Heeple, deeple, steeple, people. Bubbles: Whee! Shy: Ripple, tipple, yipple, wipple. Buttercup: Yahoo! Tallulah: Unkie, bunky, spunky, monkey. Rikochet: Rock! Pickle: Arfle, garfle, snarfle, barfle, Ooey, suey, looey, dooey, YA-HA-HOOOOOOOOEY!!!! Rikochet: Dance! Cuties: Frog slime, goat grime, fun time, Rhyme-A-Rooey. Grass huts, peanuts, worm guts, Good ‘n gooey. Hen coop, big scoop, green goop, Pretty puey. Frog slime, goat grime, fun time, Rhyme-A-Rooey. Buena Girl: Dance! Twins: Frog slime, goat grime, fun time, Rhyme-A-Rooey. Grass huts, peanuts, worm guts, Good ‘n gooey. Hen coop, big scoop, green goop, Pretty puey. Frog slime, goat grime, fun time, Rhyme-A-Rooey. YEAH! (Blue jumps to the screen) Merl: Party! (Song end) Gull: Whew. Mikey Simon: That was a great song. Tigger: Now let's get into the mystery. Pooh: On the double, guys. On the double. (We go left) Piglet: I can't wait to catch some clues. Salt: Guys. Yin: Oh hi, Salt. You're finding the mysterious guy too? Yang: Is that true? (Salt nods) Bunnie: Cool. Danny Danbul: Guys. There's some one behind that door. Outside. Olie Polie Bear: Let's get him. Eddy: We'll open the door on 3. Edd: On the count of 3, to be exact. Ed: Ready? 1... 2... 3! Courage: Now! (We open the door) Kittens: Surprise! All: What? Oh man. Jiminy: It was probably nobody. Mushu: Just a maple leaf. Timothy Q. Mouse: Now who put that there? Judy: Could be some one who collect these leaves. Nick: But who is it? Mario: I know. To the maple tree. Luigi: On the double. (We came to the maple trees) Rocko: We're at the Maple Trees. Heffer: Darn. The mysterious person isn't here. Dr. Filburt: We must be at the wrong sort of forest. Ed: Look tracks. Edd: Railroad tracks? Eddy: No. Footprints. Toulouse: They must be leading to any tree. Marie: Wait. They're a clue. Berlioz: Of course! That's it! (SNAPSHOT) Maggie Lee: Snap! We've found our first clue being footprints. (Steve draws) Ben the Fox: Spot on! Jack: I didn't made those tracks. Oinky Doinky: Me neither. Booker: They look like cat prints. Mr. Blue Jay: Maybe dog tracks. Weasel: Who knows? Baboon: Let's keep searching for more clues. Blossom: Pail doesn't have feet. Bubbles: Neither does Shovel. Buttercup: Tickety does. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Courage: Oh boy. Tennessee: Hold on. Her feet are not the same like these footprints. Chumley: They're different. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Derick: It's the mail! Amanda: Coming! Tails: Let's get it! (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Mailbox came in) Sonic: It's Mailbox. Mailbox: Hey guys. I got a mystery letter. Knuckles: Really? Amy Rose: Let's see it. Cream: If you please. (We grab the letter) Big: Oh boy. Who's it from? (We open it) (to see what it is) Larry: Another leaf? Buck: I can't believe it. Otto: This mysterious person really like these leaves. Ferny: We'd better figure out if someone's behind all of it. Pigley: Who is it? Dannan: That's for us to find out. Stacey: Guys, Look at this tunnel now. Ricky: It looks like a train tunnel. Doug: It growed. Patti: Up to the top. Skeeter: It has leaves as the ground. Mr. Dink: So it does since they fall off. Alex: But where's that mystery person? Marty: Let's see who he is. Gloria: He's not in the tunnel. Melman: He's outside the tunnel. Tia: Look. Over there. A tail. Hannah: Let's grab it. Kitty: There's a clue on it. It's getting away. Hello Kitty: Let's grab it. (We chase it) Dear Daniel: Stop that tail! Rompo: There it goes! Tongueo: Don't let it get away! Leonard: After it! Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: It's getting away! (We came to the house that's next door) (and arrived at it) Yin: This must be the house next door. Yang: So that's why. Dexter: It could be that the mysterious person had moved here. Fluffy: Of course that's why. Johnny Bravo: There's the tail. Reba: Whose tail is it? Robbie: Gone again. Darnell: Blast. Andrew: Didn't take the picture in time. Speckle: It was too quick for us. Luna: All I know is that the tail is curvy and skinny. Amy Fourpaws: We would gotten it, quick. (Steve draws it) Harry: Steve's drawing something. Earl: That's the tail alright. Stinky: That's right. Comquateater: Not my tail. Julimoda: Mine neither. Tia: Or us. Hannah: That's right. Salt: Guys, Come here. Kitty: Oh, it's Salt again. Salt: Guys. I just saw the mystery person. I took three photos of it. But I miss it. Rodney: Who would do this to you? Fender: One of these picture must have him in it. Cappy: And who would it be? Darwin: Wait. It's this picture of the tail we saw behind the wall. Anais: So that's why. Gumball: The wall. That's it. Bigweld: That's right. (We go to the wall) (to find the tail) Inspector Gadget: Wowzers. It's gone. Penny Brown: Where could it be? Gurgi: Tracks? Tracks. Gurgi remember. Saw mysterious person's tracks. Dallben: Really? Gurgi: Today. Fflewdurr: So that's what he means. Taran: Today? Wait a minute. Eilonwy: That's true. (We follow it) (to find out) Tyler: Two paths with the same tracks. Ryan: Which way can we go? Ian: That way. Alvin: Let's go. Tanya Num-Nums: Hope it went this way. Monica: Let's go. (Gopher appears) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: It's just Gopher. Eeyore: See? Kirk: Gopher, Show us your feet. Gregory: If you please. Phineas: His feet are the same as the tracks. Yoses: So that's what. Nia: Now your tail. Gladys: Show it, please. (Gopher shows us his tail) Christopher Robin: Wow. Darby: It's not same as this picture. Roo: It's different. Kanga: Great. Thought he was the mystery person. Roo: But we were wrong. (We go back and took the other path) (to find more clues) Jingle: Where it go now? Waldo: Anywhere. Ellie: Hey. This tire is still swinging. Charles: So that's why. Julie: Then this way. Tina: Of course. Trix: There's the tunnel again. He's gotta be here. Katrina: If it's true, that is. Danny Danbul: Must be in that tunnel. Olie Polie Berry: Let's see what's inside. Olie Polie Berry: Let's see what's inside. (SNAPSHOT) Doc: Did you get him? Happy: Well? Andrew: Drat. Bashful: Missed again. Grumpy: Ha! Too close. Happy: Or far away. Sneezy: But you got the head. Sleepy: Ah, yes. Weasel: But the third clue. Baboon: That's right. (Steve draws it in) Peach: That's the ears. Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, That's all three clues. Tito: Now for our thinking chair. Dumb Donald: On the double. Russell: Got it. (We sat in the thinking chair) (and thought for a moment) Dan Danger: Footprints. Ruthie: A tail. Debbie: And ears. FanBoy: Now what would they be? Chum Chum: Could be a fox. Tod: Like me? Nick: Or me? Judy: Or a rabbit being me. Buster Moon: Or a koala like me. Ash: A porcupine like me. Meena: An elephant? Eddie: A sheep? Pikachu: Pikachu? Eevee: Eevee? Bradley: Cat. Daisy: Of course! They said cat. Stephen Squirrelsky: I guess he's right. A cat makes those prints, Has a curvy skinny tail and those ears. Sandy: So that's why. Johnny Bravo: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Do the monkey with me! Come on! (we obey) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Pooh: So it's a cat. Piglet: Just like the other types. Cat: Not me. Dog: Because Cat's attached to me. Amy: Not me. Harry: Not the same color as Amy Fourpaws. Earl: Maybe not pale like Andrew. Stinky: Same here. Dexter: Then let's go find it. Natane: Got it. (We go out and walked through the woods) (to find the cat) Gnorm: Now let's see. Kidney: Where could he be? Emily: Could be around here somewhere. Panda: Now I've been thinking... Psy: You were thinking? Panda: What if it's hiding in the bushes, So it will outsmart us? Shet: Oh, listen. No worries. Cats aren't that smart. Andrew: Excuse me? Anderson: Well, they are smart. Shelia: Let's keep looking. Spyro: On the double. (We walked along when a cat was behind us) (without us noticing) (We came to the tunnel) (to see what was in it) Sparx: I think it's behind us. Sgt James Byrd: Really? (We looked back) (and saw the kitten) Ed: Aha! Gotcha! Edd: Found you! Eddy: Hello. Blossom: Hi. Bubbles: What's your name? Buttercup: Yeah. Periwinkle: What's your name? (Stephen gave him the list of our names) (as he read them) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (Pause) Merl: That is enough! Fine! I sure that saying our names really takes too long and wasting time. So give a list of our names? Hello?! Donkey Kong: Calm down. Merl: YOU CALM DOWN! Donkey Kong: You can be hurt, you see. Merl: Ha! Yeah, Right! Like you... Donkey Kong: Pardon? Narrator: Sorry. (Scene continues) (and plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: Since you know our names, What's yours? Periwinkle: Periwinkle. Rocky: Periwinkle? Can I call you Perry for short? Andrina: Sure. (Periwinkle gasps and heart beats) Katrina: What's up? Comquateater: Something attracting him. Julimoda: What's that meaning? Periwinkle: You're lovely. Julimoda: Really? Periwinkle: What is your name, Lovely? Julimoda: Julimoda. Periwinkle: Julimoda? Comquateater: That's her name. Periwinkle: Looks like you're her sibling, Comy. Comquater: Yes. Comquateater. Comy or Comet for short. Julimoda: And mine's Julie for short. Periwinkle: Oh. Comquateater: That's why I've become Felina's love. Julimoda: You're thinking you're in love with me? Comquateater: It seems like he is attracted to you. Periwinkle: I am. Comquateater: And I hear that you'll be joining us for more spoof traveling since Andrew likes trains and boats. Cow: It's Yes. Did you made this tunnel? Chicken: Is that true since you, Steve, and the others will come with us for more spoof traveling? Periwinkle: Yes. You can come in if you say the magic words. Perry-pocus-ocus-crocus. Julimoda: Perry-pocus-ocus-crocus. Serena: Perry-whatsy? Kidney: perry-pocus-ocus-crocus. Serena: Oh. Delbert: That's the magic words. (Salt snapshot them) Master Shake: A photo is taken. Meatwad: Did you moved here? Frylock: And stayed on track? Periwinkle: I did. Sandy: Oh, that's what you've done. Slappy: A new neighbor to Steve now. Skippy: Absolutely! Yin: Really brings a crowd. Yang: Exactly. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Otto: Good one. Buck: Perfect one. Larry: The mystery has been solved and complete. Bernice: Oh boy. I believe Steven and his gang will be joining us for more spoof traveling. Duckman: Someday. Cornfed: That's right. Because we should be doing John Clancy's spoofs since we haven't done them in a while. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Zack, Ernest Jr, and Gerald Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues